


She Probably Deserved That

by Hayleekins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Also might be considered non consentual, F/M, Kind of Alternate Universe, and i felt weird writing it, but not reeeeaaaally, but there was no other way soooo, dont know which one, she apologizes like crazy too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayleekins/pseuds/Hayleekins
Summary: Lily has a job interview in the mortal world. It's probably a pretty bad time to piss off your best witch friend, who happens to have a shitty memory.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This short story was demanding to be written, and I didn't want to have to do any reading for my class tonight :) So here you go.
> 
> TBH I'm not really sure what universe this is in. They aren't in Hogwarts. Lily and Alice are both underground witches who are learning magic secretly. The outside world is not supposed to know they exist. Which is why Lily is trying to get a "normal" job, in order to not look suspicious. 
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you think! If I get enough of a response I /might/ continue :) Enjoy!

 “I know what I saw Alice, and I saw googly eyes!” Lily teased in a sing-song voice. “You’re in _looooove_ with him Alice Fortesque. Don’t try to deny it!

“Lily Marie Evans, if you don’t shut your trap now I’ll shut it for you!” Alice grumbled angrily. But Lily had no plans of stopping any time soon. Alice wouldn’t let up two weeks ago when she found out about Lily’s crush on Michael. They couldn’t enter his class without Alice making kissy noises, and now Lily was prepared to do the same.

“Alice and Frank sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” It was childish, of course. But there were no standards for teasing the mickey out of your best friend. Lily opened her mouth to continue her chant, but found she couldn’t. Her lips were stuck together like glue. She shot her friend a hostile look. Alice couldn’t keep her straight face for long, and ended up erupting into giggles.

“You… Should see… your face!” She said between bouts of laughter. “Nifty little trick Frank taught me. What was that?” She held a hand up to her ear as if she was having trouble hearing. “Have anything to say about me and Frank? No?” her giggles restarted.

After trying to pry her lips apart with her hands to no avail, Lily ripped through her backpack in annoyance. Pulling out her notebook, she tore a sheet out and wrote her message in block letters. _HAR HAR VERY FUNNY ALICE. PLS DO THE COUNTER CURSE, I HAVE MY INTERVIEW IN 15._ She passed it to her friend and watched the young witch’s expressed falter and the smile to drop from her face.4

“Umm… The counter curse?” Alice’s face was paler than usual. Lily’s eyes flashed in anger. Oh god, this has to be a joke. It has to. Right? Alice was just pulling her leg. She was going to laugh any minute now, proclaim she sooooo got Lily, and then she’d unstick her mouth. Right?! “Um, let’s see… How do I say… I don’t know the counter curse?”

Lily tried to say something, but all that came out was a series of muffled screams. She looked positively murderous. She ripped the paper out of Alice’s hand before angrily scribbling _ALICE FORTESQUE YOU BETTER BE FUCKING KIDDING ME._ Alice’s face was all the proof Lily needed. She looked absolutely mortified. Lily let out a muffled scream of frustration.

“I’ll call Frank right now! He has to know the counter curse!” Lily watched as her friend dialed the boy’s number, and heard the endless ringing on the other end. Lily knew the minute it clicked to voicemail, and felt the dread in her stomach. “I’ll keep trying him! I’m so sorry Lily, we’ll figure this out! Try looking in the spell books!” Lily did as her friend suggested, tearing through her copy of _Curses and Counter curses for Beginners_.

The time ticked by. Alice had given up on calling Frank after leaving him a tearful message demanding his help. Now she was scourging her own sets of books looking for any trace of this curse. So far they found absolutely nothing. Lily glanced at her phone and moaned in frustration. She had to leave _now_ if she wanted to make it to her interview on time. How the _hell_ is she supposed to explain this? _Oh yes, hello sir, I’m afraid we’ll have to do this interview over notes because I’m a secret beginner witch and my idiotic best friend stuck my lips together and we have no idea what the counter curse is. Surprise! Hope you still want to hire me!_ Fuck. Maybe she can claim she super-glued her lips together. Or maybe she could make up a medical condition?? Either way, she had to show up. How rude would it be to completely stand up a potential employer?

_Please, please, please keep looking, text me if you find anything._ Lily wrote, sliding the paper over to her friend. Alice looked up at her, misery plain to see in her eyes.

“I am so, _so_ sorry Lily. I’ll figure this out, I promise.” Lily waved her off, mostly because there wasn’t else she could say. She gathered her books up, and with one last look at her friend, left their apartment. It was a good thing the shop she was interviewing at wasn’t far away. Maybe she could think of something as she walked.

Seven minutes later, Lily stood outside of the building. She couldn’t go in. What was she going to say? How could she explain this without exposing herself? What was she going to do?

As if on cue, Lily’s phone buzzed in her pocket. She got a few texts in a row:

> **_Alice aka BWF_** _: I FOUND IT!!!!!  
>                          ….. FUCK.  
>                        Okay, DON’T FREAK OUT.  
>                        Frank called me back. He told me how to break the curse…  
>                    _ _You are NOT going to like this._  
>                         PLEASE DON’T KILL ME LILS.
> 
> **_Lily:_ ** _CALM DOWN AND JUST TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!!!!!_
> 
> **_Alice aka BWF:_ ** _… to break the spell you need to kiss someone…_
> 
> **_Lily:_ ** _… I’m fucked._

Lily nearly dropped her phone in disbelief. The “true loves kiss” cure was a complete myth. Although, she supposed, myths do originate from somewhere. But why couldn’t it be a simple counter curse?!

> **_Alice aka BWF:_ ** _It doesn’t have to be anyone in particular!  
>                         so, idk, just find someone and kiss them!_
> 
> **_Lily:_ ** _I can’t just walk up to a stranger and lay one on them! Its… it’s indecent!_
> 
> **_Alice aka BWF:_ ** _idk what to tell you hon. It’s your only option… Good luck Lils, I am so sooooo sorry_

Lily pocketed her phone, feeling desperate and anxious. So now she knew how to break the spell… But had absolutely no way of doing so. She supposed she could just ask someone if she could kiss them, explain the situation to them… but fuck! She cursed her train of thought. _If I could talk to them about it then I wouldn’t be in this damn situation._ She howls in frustration. Looking at her watch, she sees she has three minutes. Fuckity fuck.

She looks around her to see if there was any options. There was a young couple walking hand-in-hand a few feet away. She mentally crossed them off her list. There was an elderly gentleman sitting at a table at an outdoor café down the street. She stuck her tongue out at the idea. Come on, there had to be _someone_.

Swivelling around, she turned just in time to see a taxi dropping someone off at the curb. A young man emerged, talking to the cabbie and paying his fare. Lily couldn’t help but give him a quick look over. He looked to be in his twenties, maybe a little older than Lily herself. His black hair stuck up in odd angles, looking as if he had just been caught up in an incredible wind storm. As he turned away from the cab, Lily caught a glance of hazel eyes behind square spectacles. All and all, a very attractive young man, one that Lily most definitely could not _kiss._ He was… he was far too fit!

He seemed to notice her staring though, and they made eye contact. Lily could feel herself blushing terribly. She checked the time as a way of looking away from him, but realized this was her last chance. She made a last second decision and ran over to the young man.

He looked taken aback, and opened his mouth to say something. Lily waves frantically to cut him off, making humming sounds as she tried to explain, forgetting again she can’t talk. Before she can rationalize anything different, she reaches up on her tip toes and pecks him on the lips. It’s a chaste kiss that barely lasts a second, but Lily can feel its effects immediately. Her lips part with a grateful gasp. It worked!

She looks at the bewildered man in front of her and feels the guilt like a pit in her stomach.

“Ohmygod I’m so sorry!” She screeches, startling the man once more. “I’ll explain _everything_ to you, I will, I promise, but I’m already late so I’ll give you my number and I’ll tell you everything!” Her words come out in one breath. The man hands her his phone, still looking utterly stunned, and she puts her number in with shaky hands. “Once again, I’m so, sososososo so sorry for jumping you in the streets!” She gave him his phone back before turning tail and booking it into the building. Her face was crimson and she couldn’t catch her breath. _Alice was so dead for this._

She found the nearest bathroom to splash some water on her face and calm herself down. She was now five minutes late for her interview, but at least she was here and had the full use of her mouth. She blew a huge breath out, feeling a little more like herself. Straightening her blouse she exited the bathroom before approaching the front desk.

“I’m sorry I’m late! My name is Lily Evans and I’m here to see Mr. P -” Lily is cut off abruptly by the receptionist who raised a hand to quiet her.

“Yes, Mr. Potter just got in. Take a seat and he’ll be with you shortly.” Lily did as she was told, trying not to fidget in her seat. A few minutes went by before the receptionist stood and spoke up again. “Mr. Potter will see you now.” Lily followed her to the man’s office, where the receptionist knocked. Lily was bade in, and the receptionist left to go back to her post. Lily opened the door and stepped through, before stopping dead.

“Oh my god. It’s – it’s you!” The gorgeous hazel-eyed, messy haired man was standing behind the desk, looking at Lily with the same disbelief she held. There was an awkward silence before Mr. Potter burst into laughter, doubling over with this apparently gut-wrenchingly funny situation. Lily felt her cheeks burning again, and had to stop herself from running from the room. Instead she waited out her interviewer’s laughter, watching as he wiped away the moisture in his eyes.

“Just because you kissed me doesn’t mean I’m going to go easy on you,” He choked out, starting a new strain of laughter. Lily wished they had learned disappearing spells already, because she felt like it’d be best if she could disappear through the floor. _Alice is so, so dead._


End file.
